The Life and Times of Marguerite Williams
by cbear375
Summary: In a world where every Hetalia character has an opposite gender twin, the Canada twins must head down to DC for a quick world meeting/get-together-thing. What is in store, well, lets just say that Prussia's birthday is coming up real soon! badsummaryisbad
1. Chapter 1

_**Tada! Welcome to the awesomeness that is the Hetalia fanfic! Inside, you will find that Canada is a bit of a bitch, but looks can be deceiving-**_

_***gets hit in head with frying pan for blathering on***_

_**Germany (my editor): STFU AND GET ON WITH THE STORY! IT'S BEAUTIFULLNESS KILLS MEH!**_

_**Prussia (meh, btw):...Bitch. Fine.**_

_**...ENJOY MAH AMAZINGLY AWESOME FAN FICTION PRUCAN THINGY!**_

Marguerite Williams awoke with the sound of her brother's ring-tone blasting in her ear. _"God bless America, land that I love!" _It sang.

'_More like God fuck America, that asshole. I'm trying to get some shut-eye! Is that so much for a girl to ask?'_ Maggy sighed and, extremely reluctantly, got out of her bed.

Her room was a fairly large one, with white-gray marble walls and heated porcelain-white tiles that connected her master suite with the bathroom that she had to share with her twin brother, Matthieu. He had always insisted on being connected with someone, in some way, at all times. How he was the masculine and eldest personification of Canada, Maggy would never know. Her twin had always been a wimp, except when he played hockey. Marguerite smiled at the thought of Matty on his skates, beating the crap out of any unfortunate soul who dare blocked the path between him and the goal. A loud knock on the door snapped Maggy out of her day-dream.

"Maggs, will you talk to Alfred already! I really don't feel like doing it today." Matthieu whined through her door. Always whining, never sticking up for himself...grrrrr.

"Guh, fine!" Marguerite groaned as she stomped towards her phone. "Stupid, redneck, son of a bitch... Hi Alfy!" Maggy spoke cheerfully into the phone. God, she loathed her brother. She really did.

"Hey, Maggs! You and Matty gotta start getting ready for the big meeting today! Get your stuff together and meet 'Melia and I at McDonald's, 'kay? See ya there! _Click"_

"... ALFRED! I FUCKING HATE YOUR GUTS, YOU STUPID FUCKING ASSHOLE AMERICAN! GAAAAAAH!" Marguerite threw her phone at the wall, only to have it barely miss her brother, who was standing right inside of the doorway. He was pale. Pitiful and pale. Eyes wide, he gathered up the broken remnants of his sister's phone for what seemed like the eleventh time. She was seething, again. It was almost as bad as when the Vancouver Canucks lost the Stanley Cup against the Boston Bruins. Now _that_ was a time when you really _didn't_ want to be Canadian.

"S-Sis, m-maybe we should get ready and go to McDonald's like Alfred said-"

"Oh, hell no." Maggy interrupted. "Screw that American fool, we're going to Tim Horton's!" Matthieu grinned. He loved Tim Horton's. She continued. "I'm sick of drinking that piss-water he and Amelia call coffee. It's disgusting! I will not stand for this. New rule: McDonald's is to be outlawed in all 13 provinces and territories!"

And, with that, Alfred burst through the twins' mansion's front door and into Marguerite's bedroom, followed closely behind by his twin sister, Amelia. She spoke first.

"Aw, fuck naw, I did _not_ just hear my sweet little sister say that she was gonna outlaw mah food, now, did I?" She and Alfred were staring at Maggy in disbelief, mouths wide and eyes popping.

"Bite me, Amy. You heard me right. Now get out of my house before I call the Mounties on you two. Again." A stare off between the sisters commenced, causing the boys to run for safety into Matthieu's room. It was a whole 2 minutes before the boys heard a thunk against the wall.

"Bitch!"

"Takes one to know one!"

"Slut!"

"So what if I am? You got a problem with it? Why don't you go blow Arthur? You know you're good at i-" And the sound of a slap echoed throughout the building. Matthieu and Alfred opened the door a crack to watch as Amelia ran down the steps, crying.

"Dude," Alfred whispered in his little bro's ear, "Your sister's insane!"

"Oh, so she just _my_ sister now?" Matty replied in annoyance. He could stand being bullied, but if someone went after his sister, they were as good as dead. Even if it was Alfred.

"Whatever, man. I'm out. I'll see you guys at the meeting. It's in D.C., by the way, so I'd be careful if I were Maggs." And, with a small salute, Alfred exited the mansion. Through the window.

Matthieu walked cautiously to his sister's bedroom, where she was standing with a bright red hand print across her left cheek. It stood out like a white kid in the hood against her light-peach skin. Her dark, wavy brown, shoulder length hair was all over the place. Her gray-blue eyes were staring intensely at the floor, refusing to look up.

"Get out...of my room..." She whispered threateningly to her brother, who ran as silently as he could back to his room, where Kumajirou, the twins' Kermode bear, was just waking up. He looked at his master with blank eyes.

"...Who?" He asked dully. Matthieu groaned and slid down his wall.

"Canada..."

_**Like it? Then Review! If you do, there shall be more! If you dont...then i'll just cry a little bit and still add more, because i already have a lot of this written!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I HAVE POSTED AGAIN! FEAR ME! **

...

**Nah, jk, i cant be feared :/ I'm too awesome for that! /is shot.**

**So, recently i've been getting into My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and I'm thinking of doing a crossover! I've seen a lot of cool designs, but i need to watch more episodes of MLP. (only on episode 4- DONT HURT ME, SHAY & 5TATIC!) **

**ANYWHO, have fun with this chapter- I love some of the character's intro's!**

* * *

><p>Marguerite, Matthieu, and Kumajirou opened up their garage and claimed their bikes.<p>

"848 Ducati Superbike is mine! I dibs it!" Matthieu yelled at his sister as he and Kumajirou ran towards a blood-red motorcycle. Maggy grinned.

"Oh, you can ride that crotch-rocket as much as you want; you know the BMW K 1600 GT is all mine!" Maggy flashed a big smile as she ran to a silver bike in the corner of the garage. The pair hopped onto their weapons of choice and sped across their border and into America; into Jones country. They took the Secret Service's "secret tunnel" underground to the countries meeting room underneath the White House and checked into the hotel attached to it. Parking their bikes on the 3rd level of the parking garage, the Canadians walked down to the check-in site next to the construct.

"Hey there, Jenny," Matthieu greeted the receptionist, "What room are we this time?" Jenny smiled warmly.

"Hello again, Mr. and Ms. Williams. It looks like you two are room B5. Here are your keys, and a little present for Kumajirou as well. Just call if you need anything!" Jenny handed the countries their room-keys and a box of red-fin tuna, Kumajirou's favorite. Nodding and smiling, the two walked down with their bags and Kermode bear to room-apartment B5. Before going in, however, the twins decided it best to see who their neighbors were.

None of the lights in the apartments on the top row were on, and neither were the ones to the left of the Canadians, so they went to the first house on their right. The twosome knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Two small voices sang in unison. Inside of the room Maggy and Matt heard scuffling and audible hits, along with some yelling. It made them smile; it reminded them of what they were like when they were little. The door unlocked.

Peter and Penelope Kirkland smiled at the two countries on their doorstep. Matt and Maggy grinned even more. How could they not? It was Sealand!

"Hi guys!" Marguerite said pleasantly. "I didn't know that you were coming to the meeting." Penelope was the first to reply.

"Hi, um...uh..." The young girl blushed a light shade of pink.

"Canada?" Matt and Maggy helped, extremely sarcastically. They were, unfortunately, all too used to people forgetting their names. And their country's name. And that they were even fucking there at all. Getting ignored or forgotten would always put Maggs in one of her moods, so, unlucky for Matthieu, she was pissed off _a lot_.

The young countries laughed off their mistake and got distracted by something shiny in their room, and so left the elder countries alone on their doorstep. Abruptly. And, so, Marguerite, Matthieu, and Kumajirou continued on their way down the line of apartments.

Next door to the Sealanders were Austria and Hungary. Daniel was hitting on Theresa like there was no tomorrow, causing Roderich to yell at him. During all of this, Elizaveta opened the door and greeted Canada.

"Hello Marguerite, Matthieu, Kumajirou. Sorry about all of that," The woman said apologetically. The two nations just smiled.

"It's alright," Matty replied. "Same thing happens when our family gets together." Elizaveta's face lit up with understanding and secret joy. Maggy rolled her eyes.

'_That woman is obsessed with yaoi. I swear to god, she probably gets nosebleeds at these meetings! Then again, I'm really not one to talk..'_ Marguerite thought to herself slyly. Liz was one of her best friends. They bonded over their secret love of yaoi. Maggy, being raised around _a lot _of it, had grown used to it and on occasion even encouraged certain guy-on-guy pairings.

"Hey, Maggs," Elizaveta pulled Maggy inside of her room and held up a finger to Matthieu, who rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "I found some really good stuff on FF last night, but I didn't get to read it all. After the meeting today, do you wanna come over and...?" Marguerite raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Need you ask, woman? Give it to meh!" The two girls laughed and waved good bye as Matty dragged his sister away to room B1, the only other apartment with the lights on on the bottom floor. He knocked lightly. The door clicked open immediately.

"Herro?"

"Oh, hi Kiku! Hi Sakura!" As she heard her name being said, Sakura blushed deeply and continued to clean the floor. Both she and Kiku had sponges and rags in their hands.

"Oh, werr, herro Matthieu-san, Marguerite-chan. I trury do not mean to sound rude, but I must continue to crean up the apartment. It was very nice to see you!" Kiku gave each of the twins a quick bow and proceeded to close the door on them.

"Well, that was abrupt. Deja-vu, much?" Maggy asked her brother with a crooked grin on her face. The two laughed and looked up at the top level. There was one light on now. Suddenly, the Canadians and their Kermode bear, who was long passed out in Matthieu's arms, heard yelling, skidding, and crashing a little ways down the road. The car stopped in front of the little apartment complex and 3 countries piled out.

"All right, Feli, you go and unlock the room." Ludwig ordered the ditsy Italian as he stepped out of the drivers door of a black, 6 door SUV. "Monica, go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, okay?" A tall woman with a blonde pixie-cut and large chest looked at him exhaustively as she was heading to the trunk. She sighed.

"Okay...Feliciano! No! Don't press that button, we don't know what it does!" Monica yelled, chasing after the insane Italian her twin brother had just put her in charge of.

"Mein Gott...okay, Julchen, Daisy, Gil...where's Gilbert?" Ludwig asked worriedly. Daisy gaped at him.

"You lost the nut job?" A tall albino girl proceeded to thwack the short Italian upside the head.

"We're not nut jobs! We just think on a level that's to awesome for your small un-awesome brain to understand, kesesese!" The albino laughed. Ludwig glared at her.

"Julchen," He asked sternly. "Where in God's name is the rest of Prussia?" The woman just grinned.

"Just wait...He'll be here any second now..." She sang evilly. The countries heard a loud rumbling, which they recognized to be a motorcycle. A slender man with a black and white striped helmet and black leather jacket did a wheelie as he sped towards the group. Putting the kickstand up, the man took out the black motorcycle's keys and pulled off his helmet, revealing messy, light gray hair and blood red eyes.

"That's a Kawasaki Ninja ZX6R." Matthieu whispered to his sister. Both were staring in awe at the beautiful, sleek bike. Marguerite elbowed her brother in the side.

"I know! I'm not idiot!" The Germans and Italians overheard the siblings banter and realized that they weren't alone. Gilbert's face broke out into a full on grin. He raced towards the Canadians.

"The birdies are here!" He yelled with joy. Maggy and Matt had no clue how Gil had come up with their nickname, but they didn't really care, either. They were just happy to see him.

"Gil!" The twins said, racing towards their albino friend. The three came together in a huge hug, crushing Kumajirou and awaking him to the smell of maple syrup and beer.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! Another round done! Review and get internets and cookies! I only got one last time, plus only 2 favorites. (Shout outs to MeiMeiaru8 and XxTimeOfDeathxX! Cookies and internets for you!) So, I gonna make a goal for 10 favs and reviews! Yah!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig pried the happy threesome apart and ordered Gilbert, quite rudely, to help unpack the van. He then shooed the Canadians away to their room, which was, coincidentally, to the right of theirs.

Marguerite unlocked the door and held it wide open as Matthieu, the pack mule as always, carried all of their belongings into the the small apartment. Kumajirou followed sloppily behind. With a great heave, Matty threw their suitcases onto the tan cloth couch near the front of the room. The living space had plain, creamy-tan walls with one window- useless, considering they were underground and all you could see was rock. The wall trim was a light pumpkin, standing out against the white ceiling and tan-brown carpet. There were two twin-size beds, gold cloth headboards and matching blankets and comforters, near the back of the apartment, horizontal to the window. White tiles led of to a bathroom on the right side of the room. It looked like Lewis Carroll had thrown up in it; Alice in Wonderland memorabilia, or as Maggy would preferably call it, junk, covered every square inch. Kumajirou crawled into the closest bed he could find. The twins started to unpack their things into one big, wooden dresser.

"I'm tired." Kumajirou whined as the last suitcase was being unloaded. It was actually more of a statement, really. Done unpacking like the "superheroes" they were, Matt fell back onto the couch as Marguerite threw herself onto the bed in which Kumajirou was laying, narrowly missing and scaring the living hell out of the poor country-bear-thing. After about ten minutes of a much-needed, blissful nap, both Marguerite and Matthieu opened their eyes and ran to the door, having heard the classic signal "shave and a haircut-".

"TWO BITS!" the two screamed as they threw open the door, allowing a certain empire's male twin to tackle them. It was strange: most countries liked whatever their twins liked, but, although Gilbert had always loved to hang out with Canada, Julchen just hadn't taken too much of a liking to them. It probably had something to do with the fact that she shouldn't even really be alive. But, that's a story for another time.

Matt and Maggy pushed Gilbert off of them, having had a bad experience with being pinned to the ground at the same time. Gil seemed to remember this as his skull collided with a leg of the couch.

"Fuck! Ow!" The Prussian cursed as his hand flew up to the spot where his head had run into the couch. "Sorry, forgot that you used to live with France..." He opened his eyes to see Matthieu curled up into a ball and Marguerite just...just frozen on the ground. _What did Francis do to you kids? _Gilbert thought to himself, astounded. He'd seen the way England, China, and Romano reacted to that, but they never lived with France, so he guessed it had never been as bad. Or frequent. Or fuckin' scary.

"Guys...Hey! Snap out of it! I'm sorry!" The flustered Prussian was shaking Matthieu's shoulders, slowly coaxing him out of his armadillo position. Matt shivered, shaking the memories off of himself like dirty water.

"I-It's okay...I don't have it as bad as Maggy does." The small man turned and dragged his sister up off the ground. Her legs were visibly shaking. "Marguerite, c'est correct. Papa est parti, tu vas bien. Nous sommes tous les deux bien." He assured her, realization obvious on her face. She threw her brother off of her arm and midsection.

"Merde, Matthieu! Dieu, je...je vais bien!" Marguerite snapped at her twin, making a 180 and proceeding to sit on the couch. Gilbert began to feel awful to say the least. He had never-no one had ever-seen Maggy react to anything in such a way as to become paralyzed with fear. He decided to voice his first question, curiosity taking over.

"Um, guys...What did France do to you to make you, well, so...jumpy?" Matty smiled a sad, remembering smile. Maggs just frowned with regret.

"Sit down in one of the chairs," Matthieu said. "Might wanna get comfy for this one." Gil sat down in the chair on the side of the love-seat that Matty was sitting. Randomly, a certain other Prussian decided that moment to be her entrance.

"Dude, what's with the thick atmosphere? Gil finally confess his love for one of you or something?" Julchen smirked as her said twin drilled holes in her head with murderous red eyes. "Aw, lighten up, Gilly, I'm just messin'! I heard everything, like the awesome person I am, and I, too, am interested in how you two became so fucked up!" She said with a bright smile. Everyone stared at Marguerite.

There was no snarky reply.

"Holy crap!" Julchen exclaimed, the grin completely gone from her face. "This is serious shit!" The woman sat down in the armchair next to Maggy's spot and shut her trap. Amazingly.

"So," Matthieu began, "You want to know what France did that made us so jumpy? What do you think?" He paused to let that seep in a little for the (sometimes) thick-headed Prussians. He sighed and continued.

"He did us while we were kids, of course. Amile did nothing to stop him, but she likes teenagers better, so...whatever. Anyways, it wouldn't happen every night; it all depended on either how drunk he was or how many rejections he had gotten that day. And if both were involved on a large scale, then pain would ensue for one of us. He liked me more, to tell the truth. I mean, you guys know that he's always leaned towards boys the most. So, poor little baby Matthieu got taken the most in our childhood, but for a reason. Believe it or not, I was doing it to protect Maggy. She wasn't always the strongest one, you know. She went through the most pain when Francis took her. So, as we got older, it happened a little less frequently. That is, until we were around sophomore-age, I think. That was when we were really developed, but also when we were becoming strong and truly learning that what Francis was doing to us was not right. Maggy was sick of playing the victim, so she signed us up for self-defense classes, but I quit. I- my body -was battered and drained. I couldn't take any more abuse. We stayed with France for a few more years after that, with Maggy pushing me out of the way, into corners or closets to protect me, and did her best to fight Francis off. Sometimes she beat him, other times..." Matthieu glanced over at his twin. Her eyes were glistened over with water, her face as red as her flag. Matthieu knew he would get yelled at for telling his sister's only weakness to their best friend, but he didn't really care. Gilbert asked, so he told. Before going on with the story, he snuck a look at their guests.

Gilbert was wide-eyed, paler than usual. His hands were tight fists, his eyes a deeper shade of red, almost maroon. He was staring straight forward, slightly shaking. In the other chair, Julchen was struggling to keep her composure. Tears were flowing freely down her porcelain face. She was biting her lip so hard it could've burst at any moment. Her left hand was gripping her knee, while the right one...was inching over to Maggy's. Matthieu quickly turned his head away and continued, pushing the last image out of his mind.

"When England won us from France, our lives changed drastically. No more, uh, 'sleepovers', no more being hit, feeling safe in your own bed, and living with our brother and sister. On the other hand, no more good food, and the beginning of us being either mistaken for America or just flat out being forgotten. Ta-da."

And the awkwardest, most unnerving silence you would ever hear engulfed the little room.


End file.
